The Burden of Blood
by EmrysEternal
Summary: Gargoyles and Fae can't be the only creatures other than humans in this world. So what happens when the Gargoyles meet a group of people with dark pasts and even darker bloodlines. How would they fare in a war between light and dark, chaos and order, stuck in Battle with creatures they never knew exsisted. Goliath/Male!OC (don't shoot me)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: New home

Valeriya was overjoyed when the apartment decorating was finally finished, it was better than she ever imagined and her room was huge. She let out a giggle as she jumped onto her new bed; Papa said she could have any bed she wanted since she was going to use it for the next few years at least so she chose a big one that came with a red lace bed canopy which hung from the ceiling, she even got to have her room painted red which was the best colour ever in her opinion.

She lay down and wiggled impatiently, where was papa to tell her a story and tuck her in, he said he would be in to do it soon and it had been a whole 5 minutes since then. As if on cue her bedroom door opened and her papa stepped into the room, red eyes glinting with amusement as he stared at his pouting daughter.

'Vat is wrong Solnyshko?" Dimitri asked his pouting daughter.

She continued to glare at him cutely, red eyes glinting with indignation, and Dimitri quickly brushed his hand through his shaggy black hair in an attempt to prevent himself from giggling.

Valeriya huffed 'You took age's papa, I was waiting _forever_'

Dimitri let out a deep chuckle and Valeriya squeaked in indignation as he gathered her into his arms and ran his hands through her hair, making the already messy black hair even messier.

He pressed a kiss to her head and began to tuck her into to bed ignoring her glare.

'Vat story vould you like to hear tonight sveetheart?' Dimitri asked with a grin showing off pointed canines.

Valeriya let our another huff before grinning at her silly papa 'Can I hear about the time you met the pixies again, please'

'Of course little one, now let's see how did zat go again ah yes, One day I vas told by your Nana to go out and gather some flowers for a centre piece ven I noticed some unusual lights in the bushes…'

Valeriya felt her eyes grow heavy and her head go fuzzy as her father twisted a tale of mischievous pixies with a large sweet tooth and soon fell into a deep sleep dreaming of forests and all sorts of amazing creatures. Dimitri smiled at his sleeping daughter, she looked so much like him some it was almost like staring in a mirror, it was odd sometimes.

Dimitri stood and stretched, feeling his spine pop as he did so, and then leant over to turn on the small star night light by his daughter's bed. Like most children her age she disliked the dark, but considering what she had seen she had better reason than most. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room, brushing his fingers across the flowing symbols painted on the door. He smiled and returned to his room for the night, they both had a big day tomorrow.

Behind him the symbols on the door burned red.


	2. Chapter 2

First day of a new life

Valeriya's first day at her new school was one of the most nerve-racking things Dimitri had ever experienced. He had walked his nervous daughter to her new Kindergarten and given her favourite lunch in order to make her feel better. He didn't think he was much help though considering he was as nervous as she was. He couldn't help it! It was almost as bad as her first day at preschool; well he didn't growl at the teacher this time…

He had spent the rest of the day preparing for his first shift that night and hovering around the phone in case the school called, whilst he defiantly ignored his sisters giggling (Fuck off Jiao, I am not overprotective). Finally it was time to pick his daughter, and to his joy and relief he was met by a very happy Valeriya who proceeded to introduce him to several of her new friends. His daughter always struggled with making new friends because of the secret she had to keep, fortunately things seemed to be better here than at her old school.

He prepared dinner that evening as normal with Valeriya and Jiao chatting happily in the background. After dinner he gave his said farewell to his daughter and sister receiving hugs and warnings to stay safe before heading off to his new job. The precinct was easy to find thankfully and much to his joy it was barely ten minutes away from his home, which was great for if he needed to rush home quickly.

He quickly parked up and headed inside and as soon as he stepped inside he felt several pairs of eyes turn to him. He ignored them and headed to the front desk smiling at the older man stationed there. "Hello, my name is Dimitri Lau-Beloi. I am supposed to start virk here today, could you direct me to the chief's office please?"

The man stared back tiredly "Do you have a form of I.D?" he asked with a sigh. Dimitri quickly pulled out his new badge and flipped it open. The man squinted at the picture before nodding. "Down the hall, up the stairs and it's the third door on the right. Enjoy your first shift." Dimitri gave his thanks and headed to the Chiefs office. On the way he noticed many eyes turn to him in curiosity and for some reason a few turned to him and gave him sympathetic looks, much to his confusion.

'What is that all about? It's not like I'm heading to my death or anything'

He soon came to the chief's door and his ears perked up as he heard shouting from inside. Dimitri ignored the hesitation he suddenly felt and knocked sharply causing the argument inside to cease abruptly. There was silence for a while before the voice of an older man beckoned him inside. Dimitri straightened himself quickly and opened the door and soon realised why he had been receiving so many sympathetic looks.

Inside was the chief and the woman he assumed to be his partner, the atmosphere was tense from the previous argument but Dimitri allowed a bright grin on his face as the woman and chief turned to him. The chief was an older man with slightly wrinkled dark skin and black hair shot through with grey, he was a larger man but that was mostly due to the muscles he had developed over time. He was obviously annoyed but he turned and smiled at Dimitri as he entered, rising to shake his hand.

The woman turned and stared at him coldly, scrutinising him. She was tall and athletic, with an air of confidence and strength. Her hair was a deep black in colour which almost looked blue in the light and her eyes were dark amber. He wondered briefly if he was what she anticipated.

He shook the chiefs and nodded at his new partner before taking a seat.

"Thank you for being here Mr Lau-Beloi, I understand it must have been difficult since your settling your daughter into a new city as well"

Dimitri let out a chuckle, "It is fine sir, I am grateful you ver able to find me a place so quickly. My daughter is fine as vell, my sister is looking after her for the night and she is usually asleep by the time I leave."

"That's good, I'm glad you are both settling in well. Now down to business, this is Detective Elisa Marza and she will be your partner on the Job, I hope you can both get along." Dimitri grinned and Eliza tensed next to him, glaring balefully at their boss.

"Now Eliza Show Mr Lau-Beloi around, I need to do some paperwork and check in on a few things" The woman- Eliza nodded sharply and quickly turned from the room, obviously not happy with having a partner. Dimitri simply smiled and after quickly nodding farewell to his new boss, darted out of the room to follow his new partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri found he was quite correct about Eliza not wanting a new partner, but he found her much politer after they had left the chiefs office at least. He would have hated dealing with a constantly complaining partner. They had both chatted for a while before settling at their desks with some shitty coffee and Dimitri found himself curious as to why Eliza had suddenly been given a partner after so long without one.

So he asked (What? He hated beating round the bush and he wasn't being nosy despite what his sister said)

Eliza's eyes darkened with fury and her lips pulled back in a snarl before she managed to calm herself down enough to get out and answer.

"Xanatos is why" she spat furiously

Dimitri raised an eyebrow "The rich business man with the shady dealings that no one can pin on him?"

Eliza nodded tensely "I went after him for suspicious activity but couldn't pin anything on him. I got into some trouble and he complained so the chief put me with you hoping it would stop me from constantly going after him."

Dimitri let out a bark of laughter causing Eliza to look at him in confusion

"Your Chief obviously 'as not done much research into my career. I vas constantly running off alone to track down leads and there is notting that pisses me off more than a rich man who thinks he can get avay vith anything because he has money."

Eliza joined in with his laughter, smiling brightly at Dimitri when she finally calmed down.

"You know what Dimitri; I think I might like you."

Dimitri chuckled "It's impossible not to like me, I'm too pretty to dislike"

Dimitri was quite lucky he had great reflexes; a book to the face would have hurt even him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri left the station about seven-fifteen in the morning feeling happier. His partner had certainly warmed up to him thankfully, especially after he had promised to bring in much better coffee tomorrow night. Eliza had been confused on how he could be on night shifts all the time, especially with a daughter. He wished he could tell her that 4 hours sleep was like sleeping for ten hours to him.

Thankfully he had managed to arrange with the captain so that he would do four, twelve hour shifts a week. This meant he could work four days a week from 7pm till 7am then have Friday to Sunday off. Not only did this mean he would was there when his child woke up and came home from school but he could also spend weekends with her and maintain the house as well. His need for less sleep was one of the few times he was grateful of his heritage; it made life so much easier.

His sister also only worked 9am-5pm five days a week at the local museum so he wouldn't have to hire a nanny to take care of Valeriya. He couldn't imagine a life without Jiao honestly, she was not only his best friend and confident, but also the best sister in the world.

Even if she was an annoying brat sometimes, he was glad she was there for him and his daughter. Jiao was the biggest maternal influence in his daughter's life. Dimitri wished it could have been different, he wished he could have seen what her mother was-

He gave a snarl of rage as fury clouded his mind. There was nothing he could have done, that woman made her choices and she had given up any chance of being a mother when she did.

He let out a deep sigh and headed to his daughter room to wake her for school. It was not time for such thoughts; this was the start of a new life for all of them, it wouldn't do any good to dwell on the past.

He would be damned if his past effected his daughter. Nothing would hurt her as long as he lived. **Nothing**


End file.
